herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Imposter
'Ultimate Imposter '(超高校級の「詐欺師」''chō kōkō kyū no “sagishi”) is one of the characters featured in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. They have the title of 'Ultimate Imposter '(超高校級の「詐欺師」''chō kōkō kyū no “sagishi”). They appear in Danganonpa 2 disguised as Byakuya Togami from the first game; in reality, they are a nameless, faceless, genderless Imposter. They were murdered in Chapter 1 by Teruteru Hanamura after trying to save Nagito Komaeda from being killed. As their true identity, they are voiced by Eric Vale who is best known as Yuki Sohma. Appearance The Ultimate Imposter's real appearance is that of a person with long, black hair and green eyes. Their age is unknown, though they appear to be in their early twenties. They have a very heavy build, yet they can fool others with their disguises despite that. In ''Danganronpa 3, their real voice is quite deep. However, originally in Danganronpa 2, the brief glimpse of their apparent real voice sounded notably different, more high-pitched, possibly giving a hint about their true personality. The Imposter also refused to go swimming in front of others since it was probably part of their Byakuya disguise or it would have revealed their true face. As Byakuya, the imposter appears very similar to the real one, having platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes accompanied by rectangular, white-framed glasses. Their shirt appears to be the same one as the first game, as well. However, in contrast to the real Byakuya, "Byakuya" is very large set and wears a white dinner jacket, white slacks, and white dress shoes. As the Ultimate Despair, "Byakuya" wears night vision goggles that shone red light from within. As Ryota, the imposter has short, light brown hair, hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. They wear a Hope's Peak Academy uniform with a green tie. As Kyosuke, the imposter has short white hair, dark purple eyes. They wear a white suit that Kyosuke wears in Side: Future. Personality Although they always imitates other guys, the imposter's true personality was discovered in both "Danganronpa 2" and "Danganronpa 3". Most notably, the imposter appears to have a truly kind and caring personality. They impersonated Ryota Mitarai so that the real one could focus on making anime, as well as get some rest, and kept checking on Ryota's well-being even after a year of impersonating him. The imposter is also shown to be smiling in a friendly manner and being protective and supportive of others even while acting as cold and arrogant Byakuya Togami. As part of their Byakuya impersonation, they acts arrogant, rude and somewhat bad-tempered, but they are also reliable and feels responsible of others' safety. The imposter enjoys their build, which appears to be their aim, as they has stated to have intentionally sculpted their physique to be that way (while acting as Byakuya, they appear condescending towards "skinny people", though that is just part of their act). They have a strong liking for food, especially fast food; while they normally appears attentive, they're rather easily distracted by food. They're shown to be surprisingly passionate on the topics related to food and eating, such as body fat percentages, the amount of energy coming from specific foods, and fast food restaurants. They explained that since virtually all fast food restaurants serve the same kind of food, it gives them a sense of security to keep being around something familiar. Due to their nature as an imposter, they have a lack, if not absence of, self-esteem. Because of it, they feel lonely and as if they don't truly exist. They simply wants to exist and live a normal life, but believes they cannot unless assuming someone else's appearance and they believe to have to "disappear" if found out. They describe their own life as a living hell, and they're in constant need of affirmation and have to lie to other people. At one point, they ask if Hajime Hinata likes being around them, and seemed very happy when Hajime answers that they are friends. After spending time with Hajime, they're convinced to really exist and decides they don't want to lie anymore and wishes to live as their true self. Despite having a better sense of self, it's shown in Side: Hope that they still prefer being in disguises (only physically). Gallery Images Byakuya Togami Fat.jpg Imposterrealface.png|True face Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Revived Category:Nameless Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Selfless Category:Tricksters Category:Protectors Category:Victims Category:Pure Good Category:Genderless Category:False Antagonist Category:Nurturer